24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Tony Almeida
As he as appeared in many seasons of the series, Tony Almeida has had a large number of memorable quotes. Day 1 Quotes from Day 1. * Tony Almeida: You mind telling me what's going on around here tonight? * Jack Bauer: What's going on? You mean besides a 747 falling out of the sky and a threat on a presidential candidate's life? * Tony Almeida: Yeah, besides that. * Tony Almeida: How could you do this? Betray your country, be responsible for the deaths of people you work with? * Jamey Farrell: I told you, I didn't know any of that was going to happen. * Tony Almeida: Oh, that's right. You're just tappin' on your keyboard, right? * Milo Pressman: What do you think they're going to do to Jack? * Tony Almeida: Not going to name a street after him, that's for sure. * George Mason: Hey! Almeida. I'm on your side. Nina oughta be here right now, what does Jack need her for? You're busting your ass without any resources because she felt like taking a ride with him. If that works for you, great... * Tony Almeida: You know what works for me? You keeping out of my personal business, that works for me! * Tony Almeida: Let me save you some time, Mr. Chappelle. I'm not the biggest fan of Jack Bauer. I don't agree with the way he delegates authority, and I don't like the way he runs operations. But since midnight last night, you won't get me to disapprove of a single action he's taken. * Teri Bauer: What do you mean you don't know where she is? * Tony Almeida: After the safehouse, she didn't trust us and I don't blame her. Get in! * Teri Bauer: We have to find her, Tony! We have to find her! * Tony Almeida: Believe me, we're looking. Teri, GET IN THE CAR! * Nina Myers: Tony, I need you to do something for me. * Tony Almeida: For you or for Jack. Day 2 Quotes from Day 2. * Paula Schaeffer: I didn't know how you liked intel presented impromptu. Whether you like it sorted chronologically with an alphabetical key or if you just like separate folders with access tabs... * Tony Almeida: Uhh... I don't really care. * George Mason: Send somebody else. I need you here. * Tony Almeida: To do what, watch Paula die? * Tony Almeida: In case you haven't heard, George Mason was exposed to a lethal dose of plutonium this morning. I'm afraid he hasn't got much time. He just left the office and he won't be coming back, which means that I'll be in charge until further notice. Now, on a normal day, we'd be mourning George, just like we would've mourned Ivers, Clark, and Paula, and the rest of our co-workers who were killed here today. Unfortunately we're gonna have to hold our thoughts of them until we can get through this present crisis. So... let's get back to work. * Tony Almeida: So, uh, what are we saying here? If we save LA from a nuclear bomb, then you and I can get together for dinner and a movie? Is that it? * Ryan Chappelle: So what's up, my friend? * Tony Almeida: Well, it's like this, Ryan... either fire me, or get out of my chair. * George Mason: Tony, we got a little problem. * Tony Almeida: What's up? * George Mason: Brad Hammond from Division's on his way over here. They want to shut us down and run everything from over there. * Tony Almeida: We're up and running now. * George Mason: Well, not 100 %. We're still having intermittent packet loss. I think Division's a little uncomfortable with the idea of us running an operation like this out of a compromised location. * Tony Almeida: We just don't have any time to give these idiots from Division the grand tour. Day 3 Quotes from Day 3. * Michelle Dessler: I'll go anywhere with you... as long as I don't have to cook. * Tony Almeida: Sweetheart, if you promise not to cook I will take you with me anywhere. * Tony Almeida: Chloe, I'm getting real tired of your personality. * Michelle Dessler: There's been other mistakes today, Tony. * Tony Almeida: Mistakes? That you think I made?! * Tony Almeida (to Nina Myers, who had unprotected sex with Marcus Alvers): My colleagues in the next room are saying that something on those medical records concerns you. Something tells me it's not the knee. * Tony Almeida: Baby, you're alive. And nobody else got hurt because of what I did. Now that's more than I hoped for. I can live with that. Even in prison. Day 4 Quotes from Day 4. * Tony Almeida: Don't you think you've made me miss enough TV today, Jack? * Tony Almeida: Watch your step. The neighbor's dog likes our yard. * Henry Powell: Who are you guys? Police? FBI? * Tony Almeida: Actually, I'm currently unemployed. * Tony Almeida: Some people are more comfortable in hell. * Tony Almeida: This is over! Now I'm going to break Jack out you want to stop me you can shoot me in the back! Day 5 Quotes from Day 5. * Tony Almeida: Do you remember me? My name is Tony Almeida. This morning you killed my wife, Michelle Dessler. Well, she was my life, and you took her, so now, I'm going to take yours. * Jack Bauer: Tony, whatever you do, it's not gonna bring back Michelle! * Tony Almeida: No, but I'll feel better. * Jack Bauer: Trust me, you won't! * Tony Almeida: You're probably right... I'll let you know. * Tony Almeida: (His last line) She's gone, Jack. Category:Tony Almeida Category:Lists